Fairy Tail: The New Beginning (9 more oc's needed)
by Sauko Densetsu
Summary: This will be a story of Fairy Tail later with only fifteen extremely strong members and their leader, Sauko Densetsu. Together they will all go on wondrous adventures and discover many things. Rated M for possible lemons and Strong Language. (PM after reading chapter one to submit OC (Not taking anymore dragonslayers or S-Class) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sauko looked around his guild as he sighed seeing as how almost no one besides two people, Victor Saint and Chloe Flores, had joined Fairy Tail. He walked passed them saying, "I'm going for a walk." Before leaving and walking towards a bar.

As he walked into the bar he looked as a girl got shoved against the wall roughly as a man started to gag her and take her to the mens restroom. Sauko growled and suddenly the girl had a cloak on and the rapist was frozen. He sighed and left as he decided to go get the weekly jobs for his guild. He returned with a stack of papers and he told his two other dragon slayers that they could go home and get some rest. They smiled and went home tired and he locked the guild doors and went home to sleep.

_The next day…._

Sauko woke up and headed to his guild as he unlocked the doors to find Victor and he looked at him as Victor said, "I'm taking this job." Sauko nodded and he stamped it as Victor left and started his mission.

_Victor's P.O.V_

The Dark/Shadow Dragon Slayer looked around as he searched for his target and spotted her. A beautiful princess will long black hair that ended in a ponytail with jade colored earrings and piercing blue eyes along with quite large breasts. She wore a long plain black robe. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but stand to feel bad about capturing her. But the he remembered that she was an enemy of the royal guard and he made his move, sending a line of shadow and it wrapped around her as it pulled her towards him and he held onto her melting them both into shadows as he deposited her with the guard getting his 500,000 jewel from them. Victor returned to the guild later that day as he noticed a new member Calista, or Callie, Galloway had joined the guild. Sauko waved at his return and he looked at Chloe noticing she wished to take a mission. "I'd like this one…" She said as she got it stamped and left. _I hope this mission goes well… She thought to herself_ and left.

As she neared a clearing in the forest she was traveling through later that day she sat down and made camp for the night. Little did she know she had been followed all the time she traveled and when she laid down to sleep the stalker showed himself. It was a tall buff muscular man that wore a black cloak. He gagged and drugged her as she threw her over his shoulder and walked away carrying her as he took her to a mansion and chained her to a basement wall.

_The next day…_

_W-where am I?, _Chloe thought to herself as she looked around seeing she was chained and her clothes were ripped leaving her with a shirt that turned into a makeshift bra and short shorts on. As she looked around she noticed a figure in the corner and he laughed a menacing laugh as he stood up and flexed as he walked over. "You're gonna become my slave." He said with a evil grin. Chloe looked at him in horror, "Never! Help!" She screamed as she tried magic and noticed it worked. She played dead and he sighed as he went upstairs. She used her magic to freeze the chains and he came downstairs to see she was gone. She stood behind him and said, "**Ice Dragons Roar**!" He froze from her magic as she walked into the forest again and forfeited her mission to recuperate from the life threatening experience. She returned to the guild that night and handed the paper to Sauko who was shocked and she walked out of the guild soon after that.

_**Thanks for reading! Review and pm me to submit oc's and don't forget to tell me what you liked and didn't like cause that helps me write the story. Sorry for short chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter hint: Chloe gets…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Hey btw I've updated one of the mages crushes. Find out by reading! That's all! Enjoy!_

Later that day Sauko had gone to Chloe to try and speak to her about what's going on with her. He knocked on her door and she answered wearing pants a short sleeved shirt and a jacket that just hung off of her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked his black eyes shining with worry. "Y-yeah…just a little shook-up…" Chloe said leaning on her door frame. "Anything else you need?" She asked. He shook his head. "I was just worried about you." He said as he smiled a fake smile, "I guess I'll be going." He said walking away down the hallway a note falling out of his leather jacket as he walked. He suddenly was gone as he turned the corner and Chloe ran to pick up the note before he noticed it was gone. She unfolded it and began to read, _"Dear Chloe, It's me Sauko. I've kind of had a crush on you for a while. I don't know how to tell you in person so I wrote this note. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't because I was kind of a coward. Please don't hate me for not telling you in person. From, Sauko." _Chloe was shocked once she read that.  
><em> The next day…<br>_ Sauko was in his guild office that next morning when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" He called as Chloe walked in. "Yes Chloe?" She didn't respond but instead put a note on his desk and left. He picked it up and read it that smashed his desk in half. "Damn! She wasn't supposed to get it I had decided to tell her in person!" He sighed as sat back in his chair as he decided to go check the guild hall. He was surprised to see everyone that had joined there at once. Victor Saint the Dark Dragonslayer, Chloe Flores the Ice Dragonslayer, Michael Nero the user of Temperature, Requip, and Arc of the Great Ocean magic, Azar Izanuma the Power Absorption Magic user, Deku Tenak using Thunder Magic, and Calista Gallaway the Sea Dragon Slayer. Along with Himself, Sauko Densetsu the Frost and Magma Dragon Slayer.  
>He approached Chloe later that day and sat by her. She looked at him then blushed looking away. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Chloe about that note. I'm sorry you read that because I was actually gonna tell you but you didn't seem to want any company." He said sighing. She smiled and looked at him. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have read it but I couldn't resist it. I've kind of had a crush on you too. But I'm also glad I read that note so…" He smiled, "At least it's not awkward." He said smiling.<p>

_Thanks for reading. To finish last chapters hint for this chapter Chloe gets a secret note! It was hard deciding how to write this but I did it! Sorry for the short chapter I'm still learning. So yeah I still need 9 more oc's so send them in people!_

_Next Chapter: Angels or Demons?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Hey guys I dunno why I'm posting so soon but I am! So how'd you like the last chapter? It kind of surprised me because I was winging it as I wrote and it turned out pretty good so yeah. Btw I will from now on be trying to upload every day at least once because I write short chapters. Enjoy the story!_

Sauko smiled at Chloe as he stood up and started to walk towards his office when he suddenly turned around. "Chloe…" She turned around, "Yes?" she asked. "Would you maybe want to go out and eat sometime?" He asked blushing up a storm. "Yeah that'd be fun!" She said smiling. "Okay we can work the details out later and maybe go sometime…next week?" He asked her, "Yeah that'd be alright!" She said and he smiled. "Okay I've got to go I'll see ya later!" He said as he walked out the guild door going on a mission of his own.

Sauko made his way into the town called Knoaj that harbored a dark guild called Cyclones Teeth later that day. His mission was to wipe the guild out. He went alone as he was one of the Ten Saint Wizards. He slowly opened the door as he got there and walked in with a small smirk on his face. "Who the hell are you?!" A young man asked walking up to him. The man had black hair down to his ankles and eyes as white as snow. His teeth were sharp and he wore all white. "That's need to know information, and you don't need to know." He said smiling. "I'm more polite so I'll tell you who I am. I'm Sauske Densetsu leader of Cyclones Teeth!" Sauko started shaking his eyes wide. "S-Sauske?!" He asked freaking out. He gritted his teeth and sighed. "My own brother doing this? Shameful I'll just have to strike you down." He said frost forming in one hand magma in the other. "S-Sauko?!" Sauske said shocked as he drew a katana with demon markings and runes on it. "**Frost and Magma Dragons Bolt!**" Sauko said shooting a magic ball of magma surrounded by ice at his Brother. Sauske put his blade in front of him and absorbed the ball then slashed sending the ball out. _This is gonna be a long fight… Sauko thought to himself. _Sauko kept repeating that not wanting to use too much magic and his brothers blade started to crack. Sauko charged one last ball of pure magma and threw it destroying Sauske's blade and destroying the dark guild in the process. _I hope Sauske survived, _Sauko thought to himself walking back towards Magnolia.

The next day as he walked into the guild he noticed that everyone seemed cheerier than usual and he shrugged it off walking into his office. He walked in to notice a stack of mail from the council and he sighed. _Great…_ He thought to himself.

_Hey thanks for reading and to clarify the chapter hint it meant like good guild or bad guild? Thanks for reading though and keep sending characters please! Next Chapter: Date Gone…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Hey guys thanks for all the support this story is being given. Because I haven't already posted today I'm going to try and make this a long chapter. Enjoy!  
>_<em>

As Sauko finished up his paperwork he called Chloe into his office. She came in her icy white hair down as usual. "Yes?" She asked as she sat down in a chair putting her hands in her lap. "Um, regarding the date… I was thinking that we could possibly do it tonight and I'd pick you up at your place around 7:30ish. Would that be okay with you?" He asked his Hair waving over into his eyes. "Yeah that sounds perfect. I'll see you then." She said smiling. "Sounds good. I'm going to head out now I'll see you later." Sauko said leaving the room and walking out the guild hall and heading towards a gift shop. He went in and came out with a rare white rose. He crystalized it with frost and put it in his pocket as he headed home.

_A few hours later at Sauko's house…_

Sauko had gotten ready for the date putting on his white suit and black tie and black leather shoes on. _I hope this date goes well. I really want this to work…_ He thought to himself.

_Meanwhile at Chloe's house…_

Chloe had also put her dress clothes on wearing a strapless white mid-thigh dress and her black knee high boots. As she finished putting her second boot on she heard a knock on the door and she took a deep breath. _Let's not mess this up Chloe… _She thought to herself as she opened the door and saw Sauko and smiled. "You look beautiful…" Sauko said in awe. "You don't look so bad yourself." She said shyly stepping outside and locking her door. "So I actually did something else tonight and we won't be going anywhere to eat I actually have set up a picnic for dinner." He said as his fingertips frosted. "Sounds lovely." She said smiling as he took her hand and they started walking towards the hill in which he had set up the date.

_On top of Magnolia hill…_

As they arrived at the hill Chloe noticed that there was already a picnic cloth stretched over the ground. There was a picnic basket and candles as well as a weak alcoholic beverage. "Sauko… this is amazing…" She said awed as she sat down. "Well… I tried but I could've done better." He said pulling out a beautiful icy rose. He handed it to her and she took it in her hands. "Thank you Sauko… It's beautiful." She said as he pulled out two plates and smiled. He pulled out two pots one which contained a creamy enriched chicken stew, the other containing some pasta. He pulled out two bowls and spoons and forks. He put some stew into each of the bowls along with some pasta on each of their plates. "I hope you enjoy it." He said smiling as they started to eat. "T-this is amazing!" Chloe exclaimed her eyes widening. Soon after they finished they were sitting under a tree looking at the stars. "Hey, Chloe can I ask you a question?" Sauko asked looking at her. "Yeah what is it?" She asked looking into his eyes. "Why did you join Fairy Tail?" He asked. "Well… I guess after what happened in the past… I needed somewhere to escape to." She said as his hand brushed over hers. "Whatever the reason I'm really glad you came." He said as he looked into her eyes. They both leaned close towards each other till their lips were centimeters apart and Sauko made the first move, lightly capturing Chloe's lips in a gentle kiss before pulling back. "I'm glad I came to." She said smiling as they stood up. "It's getting pretty late." She said as they started walking towards her house. "Yeah it is. I'll walk home with you just to be safe." He said smiling as they held hands walking back towards her house. As they walked he noticed several thugs following them and he picked her up bridal style. "Hold on gorgeous." He said as under his foot a beam of ice shot them into the air. They landed in front of her house minutes later and he put her down. "I'll be off then I guess. I had a wonderful time Chloe." Sauko said smiling. "So did I." Chloe said smiling as Sauko pecked her and started to walk away. "See you tomorrow!" He called smiling as he made his way towards his house.  
>_<p>

_Hey guys so yeah that's this chapter. It was hard writing and I did have many trips and turns writing it but I made it through! Still need about 9 oc's! Until next time. P.S: Every Character will get a least one chapter to themselves._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_Hey guys sorry about the long wait! I have been busy catching up in school and stuff so yeah .. This chapter is going to be a chapter in which you learn about two people, Azar and Aaron. They're going to be on a team together! Enjoy!_

Sauko looked down upon his guild smiling as he recalled last night. He saw Chloe and his smile widened.

_Azar P.O.V_

I looked over at Aaron as I sighed. _I wanna go on a mission! _My inner self whined. I walked up to Aaron. "Wanna go on an S-Class mission?" I asked casually. He looked at me shocked, "I'm not an S-Class though." He said. "Except I am and we're a team so we go on missions like S-Class ones together since I'm here." I said raising an eyebrow. "Okay but let's hope I can manage." He said as I showed him the mission with the reward of 2,000,000,000,000 jewels. His eyes widened and he smiled. "I'm in, how hard can it be to find a sea serpent?" He asked rolling his eyes.

_Normal P.O.V_

_**The next day…**_

Aaron and Azar sat adrift on their boat over the last seen location of the Sea Serpent as they waited for it to show. "This is boooringgg." Azar complained with a pouting face. "Well we have to deal with it." Aaron said as the sea started to shake. He drew a sword on a paper. "**Picto Magic: Sword!**" He said creating a sword in which he put **Dark Ecriture: Death **on it before he got in a fighting stance. "**Absorption Magic!**" Azar said absorbing some of Aaron's magic and Drawing a bow and arrow, "**Picto Magic: Bow and Arrow!**" She said creating a bow and arrow and knocking an arrow and putting **Dark Ecriture: Death **on it. A giant 1,000 ft at LEAST Sea Serpent shot out of the sea and it was the exact same color as the sea. "No wonder! It's the same color as the sea! It's been under us all along!" Azar said shouting over the noise.

_**BATTLE SCENE**_

Azar shot an arrow as Aaron chucked his sword both hitting the Serpents eyes as if they were targets. The Serpent Shook it off and blasted a boiling hot liquid that looked suspiciously like blood. They were thrown out of the boat and they gasped as Aaron went underwater and put **Dark Ecriture: Death** on the serpent's underside. Immediately it went limp and Aaron reappeared smirking and he used the Sea Serpent to walk all the way back to Magnolia. He started to walk into the guild until… "**Iron Dragons Club!**" An iron fist/club slammed into him sending him flying backwards. "AH!" Aaron said as he stood up. "Azar go get Sauko and bring him here!" He said as Azar nodded and ran off to find Sauko and see if he was at the guild.

_At the guild…_

"Sauko!" Aaron needs help follow me if you're here!" Azar said as she ran back out not knowing that 3 dragon slayers had already arrived at the scene.

_With Aaron, Callista, Sauko, and Chloe along with Gajeel…_

Sauko, Callista, and Chloe all at the same time Shouted, "**Frost Dragons Roar!**" "**Ice Dragons Roar!**" "**Sea Dragons Roar!**" While Gajeel shouted, **"Iron Dragons Roar!**" Not being anywhere close to as strong as all three of theirs combined. Gajeel was sent flying backwards bloody and battered as the Councils PP (Personal Police) Arrived and took Gajeel to jail.

_In Gajeels Cell…_

"Black Steel Gajeel. Hmm you'll be of great service to me and my army. If you don't wish to be executed then you'll come with me and submit peacefully." A cloaked man said from the shadows. "AS IF I'D EVER GO WITH YOU!" Gajeel roared and tried to use Iron Dragonslayer Magic but found himself drained. "That won't work in this room. Magic is suppressed here. Unless you enter using magic. Even then if you stop doing it for one second your magic becomes suppressed. So let's begin shall we?" He cackled from the shadows. "What do you propose?" Gajeel asked gritting his teeth.

_Meanwhile in Sauko's house…_

Sauko sat lazily on his couch as someone entered. "Who's there?!" He asked to the shadows. "I use Ice Magic I think I can shape a key Sauko." A voice said, breath traveling down the back of his neck as he looked behind him to see Chloe and he smiled. "Oh it's you Chloe. I thought you might be trying to rob me of my valuables." Chloe laughed and sat down next to him. "In all serious though… I… was wondering if you'd like to take our relationship to the next level and officially announced our relationship to the guild." She said biting her lip nervously. "You're really cute when you're nervous you know." He said smiling at her as she blushed and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She hugged back. "Of Course. I was waiting for you to be comfortable with it." He said smiling. "But otherwise, of course I'd like to." He said smiling as he looked over at the clock and saw it was 11:30. "It's really late would you like to stay over?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay you can sleep anywhere you want." He said as he took his shirt off and went into his bed with his shorts on. She later joined him and had taken her shirt off and was wearing a black tank top along with short shorts. He was asleep when she walked in but she wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep with her face in the crook of his neck.

_Sorry for such a long wait guys! I've beeeeeeeeeeeeen SUPPPPERRRR BUSY and haven't had time. So I tried to make this chapter as long as possible! Thanks for reading._


	6. SS1 (Saukos Past)

_**SS 1**_

_Sorry guys! I know it's been really long since I've updated but I have good reasons because of school, and lots of other issues. So I'm going to just do a long side story for this chapter please leaves a review telling me how to do better thanks!_

_In a Forest somewhere in a clearing…_

"**Frost Dragons Roar!**" A teenage boy about the age of 13 with black hair shouted roaring ice and freezing a section of the forest. He wore only black pants as he sat down. "I wish I could find Ignolisia!" He shouted roaring at the sky when a young girl about his age walked into the clearing. He tensed up and looked at the girl suspiciously. "Who… Are… You..?" He asked standing up his freezing aura expanding and it touched her and she wasn't bothered at all, in fact she smiled. "Thank you. This coldness reminds me of home." She said looking at him. Her black hair swept over her eyes her light skin complexion standing out and her blue eyes made her facial features stand out. "What's your name?" The teenager asked looking at her. "My name? It's Kuroa. What's yours?" She asked looking at him curiously. "I'm Sauko. I'm a Frost Dragon Slayer." He said looking at her with a blank expression. "So you know Jaolytop?!" She asked excitedly looking at him. "No, my dragons name was Ignolisia." He said looking at her. "Wait you're a dragon slayer?!" He asked excitedly.

_After a long explanation Sauko and Kuroa became friends…_

_Time skip to 2 years later…_

"Hey Kuroa. What are you really? You don't feel human." Sauko muttered looking at her knowing she would hear. "I'm a human idiot. What else?!" She asked frowning at him. "You could be a dragon. Cause Ignolisia had a human form but I never saw it." He said as he looked at her raising an eyebrow. "You can search me and if you find any proof that I'm a dragon then whatever." She said. "Aha! You didn't say youd deny you're a dragon if I found proof meaning you are one!" He said triumphantly looking at her with a smirk as he drew frost magic into his hands a cold aura surrounding them. "So who are you?" He asked as Kuroa glowed silver and transformed slowly into a beautiful slender icy blue dragon with icy blue pupils slender wings, a slender tail and body, and wings that were beautiful when spread. Her scales glittered in the sunlight. "**It's been a long time Sauko.**" Ignolisia the Frost Dragon said standing in front of him. "Why did you leave me?!" Sauko asked tears forming. "**Because I am the head dragon of the Ice Clan and I couldn't miss this meeting. It takes seven years to get there and back you know but I managed to get here faster.**" She said looking at him with sorrow filled eyes. "I don't want to see you ever again." He said grief in his tone as he stormed off leaving a dragon to sit and shake her head as she walked slowly to his nearby cave and curled up. "I can't believe it." He said as he soon was hit in the face by a opening door. "WATCH I-" Sauko was interrupted by a flaming fist to the face. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sauko shouted walking in. "**FROST DRAGONS ROAR!**" He shouted a beam of ice freezing an Ice and Fire mage. (Who could that be?!) "Brats! Who froze Natsu and Gray?!" A tall "Demon" asked standing over them as he looked at Sauko. "what's the meaning of this!?" "I have come to join Fairy Tail!" Sauko shouted up to Makarov.

_Time skip to 6 years later… _

"No more members… It's time for Fairy Tail to rise once more!" A familiar voice shouted a freezing aura surrounding the voice. He stood up with a black fairytail symbol on his shoulder.

_And there is the long awaited chapter! I need a co-writer so feel free to pm me and ask about it! But otherwise thanks for the support and all of that!_


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

_Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely long wait… I kinda forgot about the story and yeah… So here's the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>In a Forest somewhere near Magnolia…<em>

"Get out of my sight." A mysterious high voice said as a thief fell down looking at the shadows horrified as he saw a bloodied girl on the wall in shackles.

"Ahh!" The thief said running away out of the ancient tower to report it to the council.

_Meantime in Fairy Tail…_

"Yo! I'm back!" Sauko said returning from a meeting as he walked into the guild only to find everyone silent and glum. "What's Wrong with ya'll?" He asked as he stopped. That's when he noticed everything broken and scattered.

"All of the guild money was stolen." A young girl with long blue hair in two ponytails said.

"New?" Sauko asked as he tried to contain his anger.

"Yes. I'm Wendy Marvell." She said smiling as she sat down and pushed a iron club out of the roof with a **Sky Dragon's Roar**.

"I'm going for a walk." He said walking out and turning towards the direction in which Phantom Lords' Guild was. As he walked the rest of the guild poured out and started following him as he neared the entrance. He stopped at the giant oak wood double doors. His fist turned into pure frost and he punched the doors off their hinges. The guild of Fairy Tail stood there waiting for it to sink into the guild of Phantom Lord. They were suddenly attacked by the guild of Fairy Tail, without even using magic they took out all of phantom lord except the elemental five. The said people Aria, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Sol, and Totomaru appeared from their elements. Callista stood in front of Totomaru, Chloe in front of Aria, Victor in front of Gajeel, Sauko in front of Juvia, and Michael in front of Sol.

_In the fight with Sauko vs. Juvia…_

"**Frost Dragons Talon!**" Sauko shouted as he charged at Juvia freezing part of her arm.

"No! It's hard to use magic with one arm!" Juvia said pouting but getting up. "**Water Sphere…**" She said a sphere of water surrounding Sauko then engulfing him. He just smirked then froze the water before eating the ice and frost began appearing on his skin (Dragon Force).

"I feel just as cold as ever..." Sauko said, "**Frost Dragons Roar!**" He said freezing her completely. "Easy peasy…" He muttered then watched the other fights.

_Meanwhile with Chloe vs. Aria…_

"**Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Ice Hurricane of Glaives!**" Chloe shouted noting to herself That Sauko won as she sent a huge storm of Ice Glaives at Aria who only got impaled twice, One on his arm one on his jaw. He disappeared then reappeared behind her about to drain her magic. He suddenly was kicked from the side and Sent flying into a nearby wall.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend air demon." Sauko said menacingly looking down on Aria. "Let's go Chloe." He said smiling at her. She nodded and they stood side by side. "**Unison Raid: Icing Frost Glaive Storm!**" They shouted in unison as the move hit Aria knocking him out. "We need to help the others." They said running in different directions.

_In the fight with Callista vs. Totomaru…_

"**Sea Dragons Body Rush!**" Callista shouted surrounding herself in water taking the form of a dragon and rushing at Totomaru who dissipated the artificial body with his flames. "How!" She shouted getting hit in the face with a fiery fire storm.

"You can't beat me. Ever." Totomaru said looking at Callista and knocking her out with an enormous fireball to the face. "Now I shall go assist Gaje-" He never got to finish his sentence because he was punched by a certain angry Ice Dragon Slayer. "Don't… Touch… My… Friends..." She said gently throwing Callista on her shoulder.

_Victor and Gajeel…_

Gajeel and Victor stood looking at each other. They didn't say anything. All of a sudden they both charged their fists charged with magic. "**Iron Dragons Fist!**" "**Dark Dragons Claw!**" They said and the impact knocked Gajeel to the ground while victor remained standing. Gajeel suddenly got iron scales. Victor looked at Gajeel and victor suddenly had dark magic emanating from him. They charged at each other and each of them sent flurries of punches and kicks at each other. When the parted Gajeel was severely wounded and Victor had a few scratches. "**Dark Dragons Mark: Marked for Death!**" Victor said shouting and a black dot appeared on Gajeel. "You have ten years until you die." He said and left Gajeel as Gajeel passed out.

_This will be an attempted long fight between Michael and Sol…_

Michael stood his ground as Sol disappeared Michael smirked. "You can't escape into the ground." He sent placing a hand on the ground and superheating it.

"NON-NON-NON!" Sol shouted shooting out of the ground his face red and his clothes on fire. "THAT WASN'T NICE!" Sol said shouting as he clasped earth around Michael who requipped into his Purgatory armor charging at sol. He slashed at Sol leaving a mark on sols clothes. Sol sunk into the ground once more to recover. Michael waited for a minute then got impatient.

"You've pestered me enough you annoying ""gentleman" of an Earth Spirit!" Michael shouted. He returned to his regular clothes then clasped his hands together. "**Arc of The Great Ocean: Grand Ocean Cannon!**" He said shouting as he charged up his magic in his hands then released it sending an enormous amount of Salt Water into the ground forcing Sol out. Once Sol was out he charged his magic once more. "**Arc of the Great Ocean: Noah's Flood!**" He shouted releasing a huge tsunami at Sol who unfortunately got hit in the face. Sol stood up weakly glaring at Michael.

"Non-non-non, three non's for you! **Earth Embodiment: Earth Dragon!**" Sol shouted as the earth collected around him forming a dragon. Sol stood on all fours in his artificial dragon form. "**Earth Dragon's Roar!**" Sol Shouted. Michael was pushed to the side all of a sudden.

"**Frost Dragon's Roar!**"  
>"<strong>Ice Dragon's Roar!<strong>"

"**Dark Dragon's Roar!**"

Three people simultaneously shouted three beams of magic meeting sol's. "Michael go kick some ass!" Sauko shouted nodding to him as Victor, Chloe, and Sauko jumped away from sol.

Michael stood up and clasped his hands together. "**Arc of the Great Ocean: Secret Art: Avatar of the Ocean!**" He shouted. His hair turns blue and he got blue fins behind his ears. He grew gills and got webbed hands and feet. His lower body became covered in purple scales with fins shooting out of his lower leg region. Due to so much water around him he could breathe fine. "Time to die…" He said in a strange voice. He charged at Sol punching and kicking and their fight continued until Sol fell beaten senseless.

"That should teach em not to mess with us." Sauko said.

_Back at Fairy Tail…_

When the guild got back a council messenger was waiting. The frog just gave a note to Sauko and disappeared. He opened the note and started reading.

_Dear Sauko Densetsu,_

_Your very presence has been called upon by the council due to you and your guilds destruction that happens almost everywhere you go. As well as the fact that your guild directly attacked Phantom Lord. This fact violates the agreement of having and owning an official guild. The matter will be discussed whether or not to disband your guild upon your arrival. Please come in two days time._

_Your's Truly, Ultear Milkovich_

Sauko look up and burned the note in his fingers. "Another damned council call. What else could go wrong?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for this chapter! It's actually getting easier to write so you can probably expect about three uploads a week. I had fun making this one and toying with characters I haven't used. Thanks for reading please leave me helpful reviews!<em>


End file.
